Poemas y Relatos de la Tierra Olvida
by Alex Knight - Thorel Eladan
Summary: Basados en el fan fic de "el Reino Unificado" basado a su vez en "El Señor de los Anillos" y "el Silmarillion"
1. Sueños de Luna

**SUEÑOS DE LUNA**

**-x-**

****

Ayer tarde, le cantaba a la luna

Que te amaba, que te amaba,

Mientras me mecía en su cuna

Y sin palabras

Me arrullaba, me arrullaba.

**-x-**

****

Que en sueños te veía, le decía,

Y me amabas y me amabas,

Sonriendo, cantar quería

Y entre sus brazos

Me cuidaba, me cuidaba.

**-x-**

****

Me cuidaba de la luz del día,

De las estrellas silentes,

De las nubes negras y frías.

También de mi corazón doliente.

Yo no quería dormir,

Solo deseaba mirarla,

Así como te miran mis ojos

Aun cuando me das la espalda.

**-x-**

****

Rompí a llorar y despert

Pues un sueño había sido.

Me di cuenta entonces,

Volví a soñar contigo.

**-x-**

****

Vilendil


	2. El Palantir Faltante

**El Palantir Faltante**

"En la vigilia, me paseo entre nubes; grises, blancas, frías, húmedas. Por encima de lagos, ríos, océanos en calma, costas, montañas, llanos bosques, mesetas y más allá.

Con un orden de consecución u otro, un hilo de estrellas azules me guían al sitio indicado. Al sitio que es, al correcto; en el momento y el tiempo debido.

Entre las manos fuertes, algo brilla. Piensa entonces la cabeza que la dirige; mas arriba de ellas, una encrucijada de ideas y pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos se cruzan, pasan entre juntos, rozándose, chocando algunos; van y vienen con colores fugaces: verde, amarillo, azul, rojo, blanco algunas veces como flamas danzantes.

Luego de un rato, se calman un poco y ya no corren..Fluyen; se deslizan despacio como gotas que se asolean en la hoja verde en el amanecer del mundo, movida por la brisa repentina, ruedan lentamente, cayendo al suelo luego para alimentar las raíces de la tierra. Revoloteaban ahora...

Un rayo se desprende y recorre el cuello, se dirige al brazo y más tarde hacia la mano derecha. Y como alguien que tiene algo curioso entre los dedos, toma lo que refulge por un extremo y lo suspende en el aire.

'Un tejido. El entrelazado metal labrado en finas forjas, sostiene, balanceando, un cristal'

A contra luz lo observa, y en ese instante se recrea en el espacio tiempo del momento una escena: El recorrido de la pieza a través de la experiencia, hasta llegar allí ante su mirada, atenta y ansiosa.

Un suspiro profundo y tembloroso escapa y la imagen se transforma en aves cristalinas, en una tarde gris, las cuales no vuelan,... reposan en extrema quietud, anhelando volverse etéreas también para desprenderse de su naturaleza y seguir los dedos de plata que jugaban entre ellas, mientras los cabellos oscuros como la noche sin estrellas flotaban en el aire en días de alegría pasados... saltando así a la eternidad y volverse inmortales como ella... Anhelaban... Aunque mas tarde así sucedió...

Observando con vista aguda sobre la superficie, detalla una tonalidad; cálida y pálida a la luz de la tarde.

'Mucho amor y luz vertidos están, dentro de las ventanas claras que recuerdan el cielo con los primeros rayos del alba, o el cálido mosaico al llegar la puesta del señor dorado'

El puño izquierdo lo encierra ahora, y con luces blancas sus párpados los suspiran, su frente roza.. y un botón de Nipredhil se abre en flor en la mente de aquel que despierta a una realidad que hasta entonces estuvo velada. Algunos mantos se corren y se puede ver claramente ahora.

'Un pozo, en donde muchísimas escenas fluyen, como brotando de entre las profundidades de la tierra, del cielo, del tiempo, cual fuente inagotable: escenas que son, que fueron, que serán o que podrían ser, se suceden una tras otra en confusas relaciones, disponiéndose alrededor de su ser hasta completar un rompecabezas, envolviéndole en una esfera, que no atrapa, que no aturde. Que no amedrenta.

Impulsado por un sentimiento interno levanta la mirada y como dirigido por una voz intima le dan razones de lo que sucede.

"" Las Cosas fueron mucho antes de éstas que fueron tambien. En su debido tiempo fueron tu presente. Desde entonces el camino recorrido por tus propios pies te han traído hasta aquí: El presente que es. Ahora que miras mas claramente las huellas de tu andar, ves en que punto del recorrido trazado te encuentras. Ahora miras al norte, y los hechos serán según tu mandato y no serán y quedaran como frutos infértiles, inconclusos si así también lo decides. El rumbo tomado será el tuyo. Mas la vida así como la has visto, es un conjunto de hilos finos en un manto infinito como el cielo, que se entrelazan unos con otros en perfecta armonía, formando una trama pequeña, haciéndose grande a medida que la vista se aleja y se ve a más grande escala; cómo una pequeña pieza en un inmenso engranaje que a su vez conforma uno mayor y uno mayor a su vez. En conclusión la realización o el truncado de sueños, de vidas, de "hilos", que aun pareciendo negativo a simple razonamiento, al la vista del el gran amor del único, solo equivale a un "retraso", la postergación de algo que será realizado en su momento, mas adelante, mas lento o mas rápido... Nunca algo imperfecto, o malo.""

""Blanca la luz de los seres que cuidan de ti y brillante el amor que consigue cobijo bajo tu piel""

De estas cosas se hablaban aun mientras vagaba de regreso; hacia un claro más allá, a lo lejos a mitad del camino. El amanecer despierta esta parte del mundo. El hilo de plata no se detiene.

'La Vida ocurre' -me dije-.

Así la Perla Azul habló.

Vilendil

12:20 AM 06/09/2002


End file.
